


Stress Relief

by Roseate_Writings



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, BDSM, Consensual Kink, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Riding, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sugar Daddy, Tie Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, blowjob, dd/lg, throatfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roseate_Writings/pseuds/Roseate_Writings
Summary: A Mystic Messenger AU (really just an excuse for me to write Jin as the son of a CEO and since Jumin is my fave man??? Easy decision.) in which Jin is stressed and goes to his babygirl (you) for some stress relief. This is shameless self-indulgent smut and I'm honestly sorry to anyone who didn't expect this from me, I know I disappointed my parents with this too. Happy reading!





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Tags: Mystic Messenger AU (it’s not important to the smut tbh so if you don’t know it just pretend it’s a business AU), Sugardaddy!Seokjin (if you squint), Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Degradation, Spanking, Elements of light BDSM, Blowjob/Throatfucking, Sex toys, Orgasm denial, Riding, Overstimulation, Creampie, Jin just being the daddy I know he is, Aftercare

Kim Seokjin was a busy man. And how could he not be? His family owns one of the biggest companies in all of Korea and as the youngest successor he had to deal with everyone’s expectations of him. This lead to Mr. Kim’s decision to live right next to the main office building. While mostly in favor to Seokjin’s father, the young man had to admit living so close to his workplace had it’s perks.

Especially if your lover lives in said building with you.

–

“Assistant Jeon, have you made sure to file the reports I left on your desk earlier?” Seokjin sat behind his own desk, taking care of the final tasks of the day. One of these tasks was to have his assistant, Jeon Jungkook, visit his office and report on his day’s work.

“Yes Mr. Kim, they have also been emailed to every person in question.” The younger man replied, taking a look on the clipboard he carried around at all times. “As for the project concerning your business affiliates from China, it is being worked on as we speak… From what I can tell it should be ready by tomorrow morning.”

Seokjin is careful not to click his tongue. Didn’t he run it by the team multiple times it was a top priority? “That won’t do. Tell the employees in question I want it done by midnight, my father has to look them over before the meeting tomorrow. If the team can’t do it I expect you to finish it, assistant Jeon.” He picks up a piece of paper and writes a note to his father, saying that there will be a slight delay in the results of the project.

“Be sure to hand this to my father before you continue working.” Seokjin lazily holds out the note to Jungkook who quickly puts it on the clipboard.

“I certainly will. But Mr. Kim, I don’t see how I can finish the project related to your business affiliates by midnight. I’m currently working on the project to expand our locations in New York.” Jungkook replies, even though he knows it won’t make a difference in the end. Mr. Kim was known to be especially ruthless towards his assistant, but in return Jungkook was also the only employee Seokjin could trust blindly. 

Whatever advantage that was supposed to be.

“As I’m sure you remember,” Jungkook continues. "You’re also expected on location in New York for a meeting tomorrow. Your plane is scheduled to depart at…“ The young assistant’s gaze shifts down to his clipboard again.

"Enough. As you know, assistant Jeon, you’re the only employee I can rely on that can complete both these tasks by midnight. Don’t you think our China correspondence team deserves an early night for once?” Seokjin asks coolly, turning off the laptop on his desk.

“With all due respect Mr. Kim, I haven’t had an early night since I started working here so perhaps we could-” Jungkook retorts. Working late is one thing, but the man has been living on coffee and convenience store meals for weeks on end now and was frankly reaching his limit.

Jungkook’s resistance was futile and he knew it because Seokjin wasn’t fazed and was making his way towards the door. “I knew I could count on you, assistant Jeon. Make sure to email the projects to me as well as my father. We both like to have an insight on the current affairs. Now if you’ll excuse me.”

“Just a moment Mr. Kim, what should I do if-” Jungkook quickly catches up to his boss in a last attempt.

“Don’t bother calling me, I won’t pick up.” Seokjin was nice enough not to turn the lights off on his assistant this time, but as soon as the former left the room the latter let out a groan of frustration.

While taking care of Jin’s sugar gliders Eomuk and Odeng, you let your thoughts wander for a bit. There was a time where you tried talking to Jin about getting a job since it felt wrong letting him pay for everything at first. Even now Jin reassures you that if you want to work you can, he could even provide the opportunity for you if you wanted. But around some time the constant gifts and expensive trips started feeling like a normal thing and getting a job isn’t a priority anymore.

To make yourself useful you do try to help around the house as much as you can, sometimes personally forcing the maid to take a day off. You had to admit your favorite task was taking care of the little possums while Jin was out at work. They need a lot of attention and since you try to keep shopping trips short you can also feed them on time. It’s also nice to have something to give your attention to while Jin is out since he can’t always find time to call you. You could say taking care of them keeps you grounded.

The front door opens with a soft click and as soon as Jin walks in, you knew it had been a hard day at work. He had returned an hour later than he usually would and even though you had heard the horror stories about Jungkook’s work days, Jin being home late was not a regular thing. Part of your lover’s hair is covering his eyes and he looks a little agitated. After putting Odeng back into its cage, you quickly make your way to the door.

“Daddy, welcome home!” You exclaim as you lightly wrap your arms around your lover, who doesn’t hesitate to put his arms around your waist.

“Hello baby girl. I missed you.” His expression softens and he replies in the sweetest voice he can muster. You quickly look up to him when one of his hands moves to cup your cheek. “Doesn’t daddy get a kiss from his princess?” As soon as you comply to his request, his grip on your waist and cheek gets tighter. Daddy wastes no time in guiding you to the nearest wall, deepening the kiss and taking complete control of your mouth. When he pulls away it takes all your strength not to whimper for more.

“You’ll be a good little girl for me tonight, won’t you baby? Daddy needs to blow off some steam okay?” With almost no effort, Daddy tilts your chin up so you can look into his eyes. He barely had any time to play with you the past weeks. He’d never admit he was busy with the ongoing projects but you knew he was probably the most stressed out of everyone. The very thought of his hands on you after so long sends shivers down your spine.

“I. asked. you. a. question. Daddy expects an answer.” Daddy’s fingers press into your hips, sure to leave marks. Oh, you were going to be sore.

“I’ll be good, Daddy. Please, please use me.”

As soon as those seemingly magical words leave your mouth, Daddy puts his hands on your thighs, lifting you into his arms and starts carrying you to your shared bedroom. His lips latch onto your neck and begin to work on giving you hickeys and small bites. When you arrive he puts you down gently, contrasting the way he’s sure to treat you tonight. Daddy always had a way to make his love for you shine through because of small gestures like this. He takes a step back and looks deep in thought for a bit.

“All right princess, take off your clothes but leave the panties on.” He orders, slipping off his limited edition Gucci suit jacket which he drapes over the plush chair next to the bed. Daddy’s gaze moves over to you, expecting you to move. You quickly do as he asks, easily slipping off your shirt and bra and after fumbling around with your pants you wait for Daddy’s next move.

He smirks and gives you a slight nod before he starts tugging off the Paul Smith tie you chose for him that morning. “Hands behind your back, baby.” You turn around and relax your arms so they wouldn’t hurt while you were playing with Daddy. Soon, Daddy ties your hands with the tie. “Color?” He asks, his thumb gently stroking the back of your hand.

“Green.” You answer, a smile creeping up your face. Daddy nods, pulling his tie a little tighter before he steps back again. He starts unbuttoning the cuffs of his Battistoni dress shirt to roll up his sleeves, exposing his toned arms. He turns you around gently and pulls you towards the bed by your hips. “All right baby. I want you over my lap and Daddy’s gonna spank your little ass red. Understand?” Daddy’s so close he doesn’t need to talk loudly at all and with the way he’s looking at you he just keeps pulling you in.

“Yes Daddy.” For a moment you think he’s going to kiss you again, but Daddy sits down on the bed with his legs spread widely enough to give you enough space. “Good. Come lay down then.” He pats his thighs lightly and smirks when you eagerly position yourself on his lap and you make sure you’re comfortable. Daddy’s fingers move in small circles around the soft flesh of your ass cheeks before you feel the warmth of his palm caressing you. You barely have time to register his hand leaving before it comes back down sharply on your right cheek, delivering your first spank of the night.

The first is soon followed by a second, then a third and so forth. Every time Daddy’s hand lands on your ass the sting increases and you can’t help but let your moans slip out. “D-daddy, it hurts! You’re going so fast!”

“Well you’re gonna take it like the good little slut you are until Daddy decides he’s done with you.”

Daddy then rubs your abused ass cheek, the difference in temperature making your flesh burn and your pussy grow even wetter. He doesn’t cut you a break though. You knew that telling him to slow down when he’s in these moods would only make him go at it rougher. When he continues his spankings he’s relentless and the stings don’t even register before Daddy’s hand is on your ass again. Soon he’s hitting dangerously close to your slit and you have to press your legs together to get some friction.

This doesn’t pass by Daddy and he quickly lands another firm hit on your clothed pussy. “Ah ah princess, keep those legs spread.” He kneads your ass cheek again, making you whimper into the bedsheets. It hurts so much but feels so good, you just need Daddy to touch you a little. As you keep moaning away into the sheets, Daddy uses his free hand to pull up your head by your hair.

“Aw, does that hurt? No no, use your words baby girl. Tell Daddy what’s wrong.”

From the corner of your eye you see Daddy smirking at the effect his hands have on you. He sneakily slips his hand away from your ass and starts rubbing the thin material of your panties with barely any force to give you relief. You can’t hide your pained whines anymore, but it only seems to make Daddy enjoy it even more. “Oh babygirl, you’re already soaked. And you’re whining so much.. Do you like it when Daddy is rough with you like this? Are you Daddy’s little painslut?”

Before you know it, Daddy’s hand slips underneath your panties and starts rubbing at your clit. The sudden stimulation almost makes you scream and you buck your hips into his touch. “Y-yes Daddy, I love it when you get r-rough! I’m your little painslut, so p-please..Aah..”

The sensation of the spanks finally kicks in and you’re tearing up, barely able to choke back a sob. This seems to be enough for Daddy, as one of his wonderful fingers slips into your soaked pussy and starts pumping at a fast pace. You want to cover your mouth because of the high pitched moans leaving you but your bound hands just struggle against the soft material of the tie. The hand holding up your head loosens its grip on your hair right when Daddy puts another finger into you, making you gasp. A string of moans and soft calls of his name leave your mouth, signaling your release that’s building up.

Before you get a chance to ask to cum, Daddy pulls his hand away completely. He brings his soaked fingers to your mouth with an unspoken command and as soon as you open your mouth he lets you suck on his fingers. Once he feels like you’ve adjusted, he gently thrusts his fingers in your mouth a couple of times before he takes them out.

“Good girl. Now, what do you say?”

“T-thank you, Daddy.” You say breathily. It wasn’t unusual for Daddy not to let you cum during playtime but you were so close it almost hurt. Daddy unties your hands and strokes your hair for a bit, making you sigh in relief. He bends down to press a kiss on your head before he speaks again. “My little slut is gonna get on her knees and Daddy’s going to fuck her pretty little mouth. Understand?” He whispers dangerously close to your ear, making you shudder.

Daddy helps you slip off his lap and once you stand up you can really feel your ass burning, adding to the other sensations going through your body. It makes your knees buckle slightly and Daddy’s hands grip your upper arms hard. “Do you need Daddy to slow down?” He asks sincerely, making sure to look you in the eye as he holds you steady.

“No Daddy, I’m all right. Please go on.” You smile gently when he cautiously gets up himself. He makes sure you’re standing steadily now before he lets go of you and walks towards his nightstand. After he looks through the drawer he pulls out a pastel pink Hitachi, and you gulp. Daddy walks back to you, not acknowledging your reaction to the toy in his hand. When did he get this? He was gone on a business trip last week and you were sure it wasn’t in the nightstand then.

“There we go. I see you’re surprised baby. Don’t you know by now that Daddy likes to make his baby happy by getting her things to play with?” His gaze drifts to the Hitachi and it suddenly turns on. “I have to admit, it’s pretty advanced. And it has so many settings, too.” Daddy takes a small remote out of the pocket of his black dress pants and you unwillingly lick your bottom lip.

“Oh, you like that huh? Well..” Daddy brings the Hitachi down to your panties, dragging it along the fabric as you gasp at the sudden contact. Without further warning he puts the Hitachi inside your panties and the direct vibrations on your clit make you press your legs together. Daddy bites his lip, leaning back to cautiously inspect your writhing form. “I thought you might enjoy this while I fuck your mouth and it looks like I was right. So, enjoy it baby. On your knees, now.”

It takes a few seconds for his command to register because of the baffling vibrations on your clit, but you soon drop to your knees and moan when you accidentaly push the Hitachi onto your clit harder. Daddy’s hand strokes your hair again, the pressure a silent warning to get on with it. Deciding it would be better to be quick as he hasn’t given you permission to cum yet, your hands find their way to Daddy’s Luis Vuitton belt and quickly undo it.

As soon as you unbutton his pants you gasp, partly because the vibrations on your clit are suddenly increased and partly because you can never get used to how deliciously good Daddy’s hard cock looks, especially up close like this. Without hesitation you take it out of his boxers and get right to business, swirling your tongue around the tip to help you get used to the feeling slowly.

Daddy groans at how wet your mouth already is and his hand now tangles in your hair again. Deciding you don’t want to wait this long either, you easily glide further down Daddy’s cock. Your eyes roll back a little bit at the pleasurable pain when the tip hits the back of your throat. Ever since he came back from his business trip your lovemaking has only been just that. Lovemaking. The last time he fucked you properly was almost three weeks ago so you’re thriving on the familiar sting of Daddy’s cock.

“Baby girl, I’m going to start now.” The warning doesn’t even register before you moan around Daddy’s cock as the Hitachi picks up the vibrations even more. The shocks feel random now, but the head is moving against your clit so intensely it all blends together so good. If you weren’t gagged by the dick in your mouth your moans would have made Daddy crazy by now. He smirks again when he sees your legs spasm slightly, as they’re not sure whether to move or not.

“You’re crying out so well for Daddy baby~ But don’t you dare cum. If you do I promise you’ll regret it.” It’s hard for Daddy to hold back a sadistic laugh but then again, it’s hard to get upset when his hips finally move and push his cock further into your mouth. He sets an incredible pace, and you’re glad you’re holding onto his hips for leverage because otherwise you would have collapsed from the pleasure by now.

The room is filled with your muffled moans and gags while Daddy’s steady groans fill your mind up with joy. His hips rocking into you so fast you wouldn’t be able to keep up if his hands weren’t tightly tangled in your hair, slamming your mouth onto his cock. It isn’t long before Daddy is bent over slightly, letting out nothing less than full on moans as he uses your mouth as his personal fuck toy. The Hitachi’s vibrations are getting too hard to ignore by now. You want- No, need to cum. There was no way you could last any longer like this, so you attempt to get Daddy’s attention.

He seems to notice you’re trying to call out his name but doesn’t reply right away. “S-so good… F-fuck babygirl, you’re so –Aaahh, fuuuck..-fucking good for m-me.. Daddy’s gonna cum, princess. Swallow it like a good little slut.”

You know he’s close, you can feel the precum already dripping down your throat. But you can’t help yourself, you’re tearing up, you need to cum so bad that when Daddy’s big load shoots down throat your eyes roll back again and you let out a long moan as you soak your panties through. Daddy holds your head still as he shudders from his orgasm. Once you’ve swallowed all his cum, the truth hits you. You just came without permission. Then again, Daddy hasn’t cum that much in months, maybe he didn’t notice?

Daddy catches his breath and slowly pulls his cock out of your mouth. Your lips are swollen and your throat burns but you can’t help but feel good after your own orgasm. His hand gently cups your cheek and for a second Daddy looks at you in nothing less than utter adoration. The moment doesn’t last though, and Daddy moves to help you get up again.

Gently, he guides you back to your feet and removes the Hitachi from your panties. He tosses it aside and turns around, walking over to the plush chair. Almost nonchalantly he sits back, putting his already hard cock on display for you. He rests his arms on the armrests and smirks at you.

“What are you waiting for princess? Come sit on Daddy’s lap.” You’re not sure if it was intentional, but when Daddy runs his hand through his hair you reach a breaking point. You place your legs on the empty space left on the chair and Daddy hastily captures your lips in a heated kiss. He places a hand on your hips and positions you so you’re barely touching his cock.

Feeling the throbbing head right on your soaking pussy certainly gets the message across. You waste no time in lowering yourself, mewling at the almost painful feeling of Daddy’s cock stretching you out. Finally you get the sensation you’ve been craving ever since Daddy came back from his business trip. The fact he immediately thrusts his hips up convinces you Daddy felt the same way.

The hand on your hip presses into your soft flesh harder as Daddy starts fucking you at a fast pace. Sounds of your skin slapping together soon fills the room and it has something so erotic to it you already feel another orgasm building up.

“Babygirl, you’re tightening up. You gonna make a mess all over my cock already?”

You’re almost embarrassed to lock eyes with him after that comment, but Daddy’s gaze pulls you in as he quickens his pace. You moan with every thrust and lean forward, wrapping your arms around his broad shoulders. Daddy starts trailing kisses up your neck, moving to your ear only to lick the shell shortly after.

“You’re taking it so well princess… But you’re gonna cum aren’t you? Hm? Are you gonna be a good little slut and cum for Daddy?”

You want to move your head so his words won’t affect you as much as they do, but when Daddy spanks your sore ass you know you’re finished. The impact sends a jolt of pleasure through your whole being that has you screaming Daddy’s name as soon as it hits. Your pussy clenches as your second orgasm of the night hits you like a bullet.

The speed of Daddy’s thrusts slows down as you ride out your high, but you’re surprised when Daddy keeps on going. You look into his eyes, which now have a wicked look in them. His pace soon picks up again and you whimper at the overstimulation.

“Did you really fucking think I wouldn’t notice you cum without permission earlier? Here I thought you were my good little fuck toy.”

“I-I’m s-sorry Daddy.. P-please!” You don’t dare to ask him to stop, you feel it would only make things worse for you.

That feeling would be confirmed when Daddy let out a dark chuckle and slammed your hips into his once more.

“You want to cum so badly, slut? Very well. I’m not planning to stop, so cum all you can. Let me hear you.” His hand moves down to roughly stroke your clit in a way that makes the pleasure overtake the pain and makes your legs shake.

With Daddy’s cock hitting you in all the right places, it isn’t long before your arousal leaks onto his dress pants, signaling your next orgasm.

Daddy is still leaning back, taking in the whole scene with a smirk. Your desperate face contorted in a mix of pleasure and pain, but not quite sure which was more appropriate. Your back arching your hips into his touches as you cry out so deliciously for him. Right down to your delicate hands gripping onto his shoulders, clinging on for dear life as his cock pounds you just right. Yes, this was the way it was supposed to be. His babygirl riding his cock, just having to take whatever he gave her.

And holy fuck, did he love this.

“D-Daddy!! A-Aaah fuck.. D-daddy I’m c-cumming a-again! H-haah.. It h-hurts but i-it’s s-so good, Daddy!”

Your fingertips press into Daddy’s broad shoulders even harder, emphasizing your desperation. With one more thrust he pushes you over the edge again and your forehead drops next to your hand on his shoulder, your mouth open in a silent scream. Daddy’s gaze travels to your head resting on his shoulder and he just can’t help but smile.

His babygirl is doing so well.

You only faintly process the feeling of Daddy’s soft lips pressing on the back of your head, his lips moving down to your ear. All the sensations are making your thoughts go hazy, and you’re now simply brabbling soft words of pleasure. Trembling underneath Daddy’s soft kisses contrasting with his rough thrusts, Daddy finally speaks again.

“Look at you, princess. You’re doing so well for me, so good for Daddy. Leaking all over my dress pants like the good little girl you are. Taking your punishment so well. Clenching around my cock and holding onto me so tight, I couldn’t ask for a better princess in the whole world.”

The hand that was previously on the arm rest moves to cradle your face tenderly, moving your gaze up to Daddy once again. Tears rolling down your eyes, drooling slightly and eyes rolling back, and Daddy looks at you with all the love in the world.

“Y-you’re getting.. -fuuuck, ah..- close again aren’t you baby? Yeah? I’m r-right there with you honey. Daddy’s gonna fill up your little pussy, okay?”

With what seems like your last strength, you lean back and wrap your hand around Daddy’s hand still holding your face. Nodding frantically you grind your hips, chasing your own high to the bitter end. Moving your entwined hands to the arm rest of the plush chair, you feel your arms give out.

“M-me too Daddy! I-I’m g-gonna- Ah!- G-gonna cum again.. P-please fill me up Daddy! P-please! Please please please I want your cum Daddy! Aah- D-daddy!”

“C-cum baby. Cum for Daddy.”

Daddy’s lips capture yours in a heated, sloppy kiss just before you call out his name one last time. Thighs shaking, voice cracking and hand squeezing Daddy’s bigger hand you let go of your restraint and end up squirting. Not just on Daddy’s pants but a decent amount finds its way onto his white dress shirt, soaking it through. Daddy lets out a swear, holding your hip as he cums, his big load filling you up for all you’re worth.

You’re both panting. Daddy’s usual deep voice has made way for high pitched whines and your own breathing is ragged as you both ride out your high, still holding onto each other until your fatigue finally kicks in. Not caring about the result, you fall right into Daddy’s chest, where he soon wraps his arms around you.

For just a bit, the two of you stay there, breathing loudly and enjoying the afterglow.

“P-princess, I’m going to move you now.. If I’m hurting you please tell me, okay?” Daddy kisses your head, moving his arms so he can hold you bridal style. When he doesn’t hear any complaints, he lifts you tenderly to your shared bed where he lays you down on your stomach.

When he moves towards the bathroom, you quickly grab onto his hand and he pauses.

“Daddy’s gonna be right back princess. He’s gonna take care of you now.” He quickly presses a kiss on your hand and walks into the bathroom. You faintly recognise the bathtub running seconds later.

Like he promised, Daddy comes back in a short while. His cock is stuffed back into his pants again and it looks like he took a moment to fix his hair. With the same delicacy as before, he lifts you into his arms again. You’re thankful you got a breather, now you can at least find the energy to look at Daddy. He presses soft kisses to your forehead and soon moves down to your cheeks, the tip of your nose and finally your lips.

“You were so good for Daddy, princess. Took that punishment so well, I’m so proud of my baby.” He walks you into the bathroom, where the bath is almost full. The room is filled with the smell of your favorite soap. The foaming bubbles adorn the water’s surface, and you don’t doubt Daddy also inserted a bath bomb for you.

“All right baby, I’m gonna put you in the tub. Make sure to tell me if the water’s too hot, okay?” He presses another kiss to your forehead and gently sits you down, starting with your legs.

As soon as the water hits your body you sigh in relief, and Daddy smiles at you. You have to be careful your head doesn’t accidentaly slip into the water, but it’s so comfortable you probably wouldn’t mind that. Daddy reaches for your shampoo and before you know it his gentle hands are washing your hair, treating you with utmost care. All the while he praises you for how you behaved and apologises if he was too rough.

“Baby, I feel like you’ve earned a reward. What would you like? Would you like Daddy to go shopping with you?”

The offer is tempting, as a shopping trip with Daddy was never just that. He usually takes you to the most exclusive shopping centers with stores of all big brands. Gucci, Hermes, MiuMiu, Prada, Chanel, you name it. But there’s already something you’ve wanted for weeks, something you wouldn’t be able to buy.

You shake your head and grab Daddy’s hand. “No, that’s fine Daddy. What I really want is.. Well..”

Seeing your hesitation Daddy squeezes your hand. “You know you can ask for anything, don’t be afraid baby.”

“I wish you’d be home more so we can spend more time together. You’ve been so busy with work and I know you do your best to take care of me but.. I miss you, Jinnie.”

The confession hits Jin as a surprise. He had no idea that was how you felt, with how supporting you were for him every day. You’d get up early even though he’d tell you to sleep just so you could pick out his tie and have breakfast with him. And of course, he couldn’t leave the house without a good bye kiss.

Not caring about his dress shirt, Jin wraps his arms around you. “I’m so sorry princess, I didn’t know you missed me. It might take a few long nights but I promise I’ll take some time off soon. So please don’t be sad, baby.”

“Okay.. Thank you Daddy.”

“Of course, baby girl. Now relax, Daddy’s gonna take care of everything.”


End file.
